Impact Wrestling
A Impact Wrestling é uma promoção de wrestling profissional norte-americana, fundada por Jeff Jarrett e seu pai Jerry Jarrett, em junho de 2002. Após problemas financeiros foi vendida para Panda Energy International. A companhia opera a partir de Nashville, Tennessee. A empresa era originalmente um membro da National Wrestling Alliance, sendo conhecida então por NWA-TNA, durante a parceria adquiriu os direitos de exclusividade do NWA World Heavyweight Championship e NWA World Tag Team Championship inicialmente até 2014, porém as ligações comerciais entre as duas empresas acabou em 2007. Foi a primeira promoção norte-americana a usar exclusivamente um ringue hexagonal em oposição ao convencional quadrado (a promoção mexicana AAA também usa frequentemente um ringue de seis lados). Em 2010 voltou a utilizar o ringue de quatro lados, em 2014 retornou com o de seis lados. Em 10 de janeiro de 2018 abandona novamente o ringue de seis lados e retorna a utilizar o de quatro. História thumb|right|250px|Antigo logo da empresa. A origem da empresa começa logo após o fechamento das duas principais rivais da World Wrestling Entertainment a Extreme Championship Wrestling e a World Championship Wrestling falidas e adquiridas em seguida pela WWE. Em junho de 2002 o CEO of J Sports & Entertainment, Jerry Jarret anunciou a criação da NWA: Total Nonstop Action, a partir disto seguiu o anuncio que a empresa passaria a realizar seu eventos no Nashville Municipal Auditorium. A TNA surgiu com a proposta de realizar eventos pay-per-views semanais, foram exatamente 110 eventos neste formato, o primeiro ocorreu em 19 de junho de 2002. Porém em 31 de outubro de 2002 para evitar que a empresa encerrasse as atividades após a saída do negócio de seu principal parceiro a HealthSouth Corporation. No dia 7 de novembro de 2004 a empresa realizou seu primeiro payper-view mensal o Victory Road. Ainda em 2004 anuncia a criação do iMPACT! e que suas gravações passariam a ser feitas em Orlando, Florida. Em 24 de setembro de 2006 em seu projeto de expansão foi anunciado do ex-campeão da WWE e medalhista olímpico Kurt Angle. No dia 22 de outubro de 2006 a empresa realiza seu primeiro pa-per-view fora do Impact! Zone, o Bound for Glory foi realizado em Detroit. No dia 14 de maio de 2007 a empresa e a NWA rompem suas ligações comerciais e por consequência disto os então campeões da empresa Christian Cage (NWA World Heavyweight Champion) e Brother Ray e Brother Devon (NWA World Tag Team Champions) tem seus título retirados pela NWA. No ano de 2010 anunciou as contratações de Hulk Hogan e Eric Bischoff em sua busca de aumentar seu nível, junto Hogan e Bischoff se juntou a empresa Jeff Hardy entre outros lutadores. O iMPACT! foi movido da quinta-feira para segunda-feira para disputar com a Raw da WWE, porém após alguns meses o programa retornou ao seu dia original devido aos baixos índices de audiência. Após um período de dificuldades e rumores recorrentes do fechamento da empresa, em 4 de janeiro de 2016 foi anunciada a troca do controle acionário da TNA; a Anthem Sports & Entertainment do Canadá passou a ser a nova controladora com 85% das ações, os 15% restantes ficaram divididos entre Aroluxe Marketing com 10% e Dixie Carter com 5%. Em março de 2017 a empresa muda de nome e passa a se chamar Impact Wrestling. Ainda em 2017 adquire a Global Force Wrestling fundada em 2014 por Jeff Jarrett, para na sequencia anunciar a fusão das empresas, o nome da empresa a ser Global Force Wrestling e o programa semanal Impact!. Após divergências com Jeff Jarrett a Anthem Sports & Entertainment anunciou em 23 de outubro de 2017 o rompimento e definiu que a empresa retornava a ser chamada de Impact Wrestling. Nomes da empresa |- !Nome !Período |- |NWA-Total Nonstop Action |2002-2004 |- |Total Nonstop Action Wrestling |2004-2017 |- |Impact Wrestling |2017 |- |Global Force Wrestling |2017-Outubro de 2017 |- |Impact Wrestling |Outubro de 2017-presente. |- |} Campeonatos ;Atuais campeões *Ver: Lista de campeões na Impact Wrestling. A empresa promove quatro campeonatos regulares, três para homens e um para mulheres. *World Championship *X Division Championship *World Tag Team Championship *Knockouts Championship O lutador que conquista três títulos é considerado vencedor do Triple Crown Championship. Títulos antigos Em parceria com outras empresas já ocorreram a defesa de outros campeonatos em eventos da Impact Wrestling. Entre estes estão: ;Parceria com a National Wrestling Alliance |- !Título !Último campeão na Impact Wrestling !Data !Evento |- |NWA World Heavyweight Championship |Christian Cage |14 de janeiro de 2007 |Final Resolution |- |NWA World Tag Team Championship |Team 3D (Brother Ray e Brother Devon) |15 de abril de 2007 |Lockdown |- |} ;Parceria com a Inoki Genome Federation |- !Título !Último campeão na Impact Wrestling !Data !Evento |- |IWGP World Heavyweight Championship |Kurt Angle |29 de junho de 2007 |Fighting Now Bom-Ba-Ye |- |} ;Parceria com a New Japan Pro-Wrestling |- !Título !Último campeão na Impact Wrestling !Data !Evento |- |IWGP Tag Team Championship |Team 3D (Brother Ray e Brother Devon) |18 de outubro de 2009 |Bound for Glory |- |IWGP Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championship |The Motor City Machine Guns (Alex Shelley e Chris Sabin) |4 de janeiro de 2009 |Wrestle Kingdom III in Tokyo Dome |- |} ;Kayfabe título |- !Título !Último campeão na Impact Wrestling !Data !Evento |- |World Beer Drinking Championship |James Storm |28 de fevereiro de 2008 |iMPACT! |- |} ;Outros títulos |- !Realização !Último campeão(a) !Data vitória !Evento |- |Queen of the Knockouts |Jade |17 de março de 2016 |Knockouts Knockdown (2016) |- |Queen of the Cage |ODB |19 de abril de 2009 |Lockdown |- |King of the Mountain |Eric Young |8 de março de 2016 |''Impact Wrestling'' |- |X Division King of the Mountain |Suicide |21 de junho de 2009 ||Slammiversary |- |} X Division A X Division é um das diferenças em relação as outras promoções, formada basicamente por lutadores leves seus membros em regra são lutadores mais técnicos e voadores. Knockouts A empresa nomeia suas lutadoras como "Knockouts". Diferenças Durante algum tempo a empresa não foi tão ortodoxa para a troca de campeões, o campeão não tinha vantagens como em outras empresas podendo perder o título por desqualificação ou contagem. Os heróis e vilões entravam no ringue por rampas separadas. Utilizava o ringue de seis lados. Detalhes que foram abandonados durante o passar do tempo. Programas No início a empresa mantinha todos os seus programas em formato de pay-per-view sendo um por semana, o primeiro foi ao ar em 19 de junho de 2002. Foram realizados um total de 110 destes pay-per-views semanais. O último foi exibido em 08 de setembro de 2004. Então colocou no ar seu programa semanal em rede aberta o iMPACT!. Os pay-per-views semanais foram substituídos por um mensal, o primeiro evento no novo molde foi o Victory Road realizado em 7 de novembro de 2004. Além do IMPACT! mantém no ar também o XPLOSION. Durante a existência da empresa já manteve outros como: Reaction, Epics e Today. Além destes a empresa já teve um programa na internet chamado Global Impact! India Project Em dezembro de 2011 a empresa anunciou um projeto na Índia, desenvolveu uma série de 26 episódios gravada no país com a utilização de lutadores que trabalharam na empresa e outros do circuito independente. O elenco era composto pelos lutadores: Abyss, American Adonis, Arya Daivari, Broadway, Chavo Guerrero, Cliff Compton, Doctor Nicholas Dinsmore, Harry Smith, Gurv Sihra, Harv Sihra, Hollywood, Jimmy Rave, Luke Gallows, Matt Morgan, Mickie James, Raisha Saeed, Roscoe Jackson, Scott Steiner, Shawn Daivari, Sir Brutus Magnus, Sonjay Dutt e Zema Ion. Como managers: Jeff Jarrett, Jeremy Borash, Dutch Mantel, Dave Lagana e Rudy Charles. O nome do projeto era Ring Ka King. ;Campeonatos |- !Título !Campeão(s) !Reinado !Data !Local |- |RKK World Heavyweight Championship |Mahabeli Veera |1 |21 de abril de 2012 |Pune, Índia |- |RKK World Tag Team Championship |The Bollywood Boyz |1 |14 de abril de 2012 |Pune, Índia |- |} Hall of Fame *Impact Hall of Fame Contratos A companhia não possui um regime fixo para seus contratos a exemplo da WWE, seu lutadores não raro são vistos se apresentando no circuito independente americano e em outros países. Sendo apenas um número limitado que possui contratos de exclusividade com a empresa. Eventos pay-per-view *Ver artigo Eventos pay-per-view da Impact Wrestling Elenco *Ver artigo Elenco da Impact Wrestling Ligações externas *Impact Wrestling no Twitter *Impact Wrestling no YouTube Categoria:Impact Wrestling Categoria:Promoções de wrestling profissional dos Estados Unidos